petite malédiction millénaire
by lolosasunaru95
Summary: qui sais ;)


hello, ^_^

Je débute une fanfiction où il y aura plusieurs personnes de manga différent comme là naruto. Bien sur les personnage ne m'appartienne pas; ils sont a leurs créateur :)

J'ai fait un gros effort sur les fautes d'orthographes mais il se peut qu'il en reste cacher ...

c'est une fiction sur des couple gay alors si vous aimer pas passer votre route en plus il risque d'y avoir du Lemon dans les prochain épisode *-*

un résumé ... je suis nul en résumé...alors lisez et vous verrais se que ça donne

le chapitre est cour, j'ai du mal a faire des gros chapitre ... :)

§ chapitre 1 §

Il y avait, en -100 avant J-C, dans une immense villa au abord de la périphérie de Rome, deux jeunes garçons qui jouaient dans un grand jardin.

L'un des deux garçons avait des cheveux et des yeux noir corbeau et la peau aussi claire que le lune, ces traits physiques étaient commun à sa famille. Il se nommais Sasuke Uchiwa et était le plus jeune fils de cette même famille.

L'autre enfant était un esclave du prénom de Naruto, acheter il y a quelque années à un marchand d'esclave. C'est attrait physique à lui son plus coloré que notre petit Sasuke, car il a les cheveux blond comme le soleil et des yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été ensoleillé sans nuage et chaud ainsi qu'une peau légèrement bronzé.

C'était deux beaux garçons. Ils avaient 7 ans et étaient encore très insouciants, même en grandissant ils pensaient que rien ne les sépareraient .Mais le destin en fit autrement pour eux.

Quelque mois plus tard, en hivers, le père de Sasuke devient Sénateur, se qui fait que la famille Uchiwa allait être reconnu dans tous le pays et par l'empereur, et donc amené à des changements dans la villa et leur vie. En une fin d'après-midi, alors que Sasuke rentrait de l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis, il ne trouva pas Naruto pour l'accueillir, une servante l'interpella pour lui dire que son père le demandait dans son bureau. Sasuke avait vu de la tristesse sur le visage de la servante mais il ne dit rien et alla voir son père. Après avoir saluer son père celui-ci dit à son fils la phrase suivante :

« je voulais juste te prévenir que nous avons renvoyer certains de nos serviteur pour les remplacer par des plus compétents et présentable, voilà la liste de ceux qui on été renvoyer. »

Quand il eut lu la liste son cœur s'était arrêter de battre et sa respiration aussi mais il réussi à articuler :

« même mon serviteur, pourquoi ? »

son père le regarda un instant, neutre, puis dit :

« tu n'a plus besoin de lui, il était la uniquement pour que tu t'amuse avec mais maintenant tu es grand, tu as d'autre chose à faire que de jouer »

Après ces mots Sasuke sortie en silence et partie dans sa chambre. Enfin dans sa chambre il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol en même temps que ses larmes coulais sur ses joues. Il pleurai de plus en plus. Il revoyais le visage de Naruto et s'est moment passée avec lui. Il était si triste, son Naruto n'était plus là et il ne l'acceptait pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva la tête pour voir que s'était son grand frère Itachi. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras, lui aussi était passer par là pour son serviteur mais avait été moins chagriné que son petit frère. De plus Itachi avait vu qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre les deux garçons mais ils ne le savaient pas encore, trop jeunes pour comprendre se sentiment qui les habites. Sasuke pleura longtemps dans les bras de son frère, puis se retira de ses bras réconfortant pour aller à son bureau travailler. Son frère avait vu le regard vide de se dernier et il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas son frère sourire aussi souvent qu'avant.

Sasuke devint quelqu'un de distant et froid il avait très peu d'amis, mais il était travailleur et appliquer.

Du coté de Naruto, la nouvelle de son renvoie fût un choque mais quand il allait protesté un autre esclave l'arrêta et lui fît comprendre du regard que sa ne servait à rien. Ils embarquèrent donc dans une charrette et prirent la route, le voyage dura plusieurs jours avant d'arrivé dans le sud de l'Italie. Pendant le voyage Naruto n'avait pas eu le sourire, lui qui l'avait pourtant tout le temps qu'importe la situation, et il n'avait pratiquement parler. Il avait pleuré en silence un soir dans les bras d'une des ex-servantes. Quand ils sont arrivée à destination, ils furent vendus à d'autres personnes sois pour devenir à nouveau un serviteur ou, comme Naruto, un futur gladiateur.

Il avait du mal à sourire mais au fur et à mesure il le retrouva car il n'était pas du genre à se morfondre sur lui même. Il pris au sérieux les entraînements et à amusé la galerie. Il continua à être un jeune garçon souriant et heureux malgré les coup dure de la vie.


End file.
